The Stupid Story about the Angst Queen
by MasterChief60
Summary: Okay so some people come here from 4kids forums, so maybe there wondering why I go crazy when I write Tecna stories? Rated for later goriness in the snakerat category. Halo 2 crossovers.
1. The Council of Elrond

((This story gets really stupid because I'm trying to make it funny. XD Go ahead, flame me! At least I tried.  
Oh and on the 4kids forums I'm known as Cortana60/  
Angst Queen. This pretty much explains why I'm always so... brutal... to my favorate characters.)) 

Silent like the wind in a summer field...

Calm like a kitten next to a mild, warm fireplace...

Intimidating like a lion to a gazzele.

This was one of the wonders of the Realm, one of the strangest and wildest of all beasts. Scaly skin and deep, blue eyes, a long serpent neck and a waving tail.  
Two large wings streached out over the back of the beast.  
The Dragon was once thought to be an untamable creature of power beyond limitations.

Not only that, but they stunk like sweaty old gymsocks.

But that was besides the point.

Almost.

"I don't believe we hae to clean the stables AGAIN"  
Prince Sky grumbled, standing next to the door that led inside, watching a dragon with the evil eye. "Weren't we grounded like a week ago? And now we have to clen those stables again!" Brandon said,  
angrily facing the door. "Well, it could be worse"  
Timmy pointed out. Suddenly the clouds came over and it started raining- except it only rained on the boys'  
heads and around them it was sun-shining and beautiful.

"Way to go, Timmy, now we have our own personal rainclouds." Riven grumbled. "Do you think we should call the girls and ask them for help?" Asked Brandon.  
"We don't need any help from those stupid girls." Said Riven, "besides, they've probably got their own issues to take care of"

"Get it away! Get it away!" Stella screamed, hugging a tree trunk, trying to stay as far off the ground as possible. She looked like a cat who had been chased up a tree by a dog. Except she was chased up it by a newcomer to the school, who had a large grin on her face. She was holding up a snake-rat by its tail. "Oh, don't worry,  
Miss Solaria, it doesn't bite too hard." Said the newcomer, grinning wider.

"You may be new and all, but don't you think you're being, oh, I don't know, mean?" Tecna said from behind the new girl.

The new one was a goth- well, at least she dressed like one. But she was really a crazy, abstract girl who did the wierdest things- like chase people up trees with snake-rats. Her name was besides the point, possibly Sasha,  
but otherwise known as...

dun, dun, dun

THE ANGST QUEEN!

"Do you want this snake-rat? He looks like he needs someone to hug." Sasha said, turning to Tecna. Tecna's eyes widened with terror and stepped backwards.  
"Uh... I think there's... a... um... food... in the oven, so..." She stepped back. "Bye!" She turned and ran into Alfea.

Sasha smiled, putting the Snake-Rat in her pocket and zipping it in. "Well, that was fun." She said and walked away, immediatly taking out a drawing pad and sketching a tuba- a musical instrument. "What the-" Stella said,  
sliding back down the tree.

"Why are you drawing a tuba?"

"Because it looks like cheese," replied Sasha.

"Oh... kay..." Stella said in her you-must-be-dumb voice. "Anyway, you're new here, so you might wanna go see Miss Faragonda, I could show you the way, just.  
don't use that Snake-Rat on anyone." Sasha nodded. "Don't worry, I'm already going to use it on that pink-  
haired girl anyway."

Stella gasped. "Why would you wanna use that on Tecna"  
"Because she's got pink hair! I mean, how girly can you get?" Sasha replied, then smiled. "Besides, its kinda fun making people hurl."

Stella twitched. "You're crazy..."

"Yup," Sasha replied. "And stupid too. Actually I think Tecna would be my best friend. She's cool."

"WHY would you wanna make her puke then? I mean, how stupid!" Sasha groaned. "I told you I'm stupid! I have, like, a mental disorder!"

They kept walking until Stella led Sasha to Miss Faragonda's office. Unluckily and very ironically,  
Sasha ended up in the Winx Club's dorm since everyone's OC characters are supposed to end up with all the main characters because its like, tradition.

How ironic.

Anyway, let's check on the boys' progress.

"AAAGHHHH!" Riven screamed at the top of his lungs, running out of the stable, with crap in his hair, followed by the rest of the boys, who all were covered in crap,  
screaming. They finally stopped a good ten yards away, breathing hard.

Suddenly a huge wave of crap plummeted out of the stables. "Good thing Timmy heard those Dragons' stomachs rumbling..." Brandon said, wiping all the crap out of his hair.

Timmy spit out a mouthfull of crap. "I never knew crap tasted so horrible..." He said and coughed. "Thanks a lot, Riven!" Riven laughed. "Man, I knew someone would swallow crap in that crap-fight in the crap stables. Looks like I won."

Prince Sky groaned. "I really don't think we should have another crap-fight, that was really nasty." Riven nodded. "Yeah, but it was fun! I mean, was it a great idea to have a food fight with crap or 'what'?"

"I'd say its 'What'," Brandon said, ignoring Timmy,  
who was suddenly gagging. "And it looks like you're gonna have to suffer a bunch of bullets in your butt too after Timmy's done with you,"

Riven looked over at the poor nerd, who had taken his blaster out of his pocket and aimed it at Riven's butt.

"YOW"

"I still can't believe you did that to Tecna!" Bloom scolded to the Angst Queen, who had somehow slipped a snake-rat under Tecna's chair that she usually sat in to type on the computer. "Well, she had it coming!  
Everyone knows that she rocks so much its pathetic, despite that she's a geek." Sasha replied, listening with pride at Tecna's constant gagging from in the bathroom.

"But why Tecna? I mean, how stupid!" Musa said. "Everyone knows that Bloom's everyone's favorate character""Not mine! I'm the Underdog!" Sasha said, smiling.  
"I mean, look! 4kids forums clearly state that Tecna only has 11 favorate character votes when Bloom has like, 203 votes."

"But why would you wanna make your favorate character suffer? I mean, isn't that angst?"

Sahsa smiled. "Yes, my friend, yes it is."

(To be continued. Figure out why Sasha is so out of control and what happens to the boys in the stables.

Sasha is me- and she acts just like me. Stupid, annoying, and angst.)


	2. What to do with the Tubas

((Second chapter. Sorry for the wait. You might even find some Halo 2 crossovers...))

"Aw, that is just sick!" Riven grumbled, not only was he covered in crap but he was covered in pee too.  
"I don't believe this..." He said as another Dragon walked over to him with a broad smile, then lifted its hind leg.  
"AAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riven screamed, then tackled the dragon. "Careful, that's a DRAGON you're picking on"  
"So"  
"So you better watch your"  
The dragon suddenly bit Riven on the butt.  
"YAAGH! Timmy just SHOT me there you know!" Timmy laughed. "You had it coming!" He said and continued to wash a Griffin.  
-  
Meanwhile, back in Alfea...

"This person has gone too far!" Stella said angrily, walking into her room. The clothes were littered on the floor, because Sasha was looking for a tuba, and to make matters worse, Tecna was practically down on the floor on her hands and knees leanin' over the toilet, with Sasha's feet propped up on her back as a footstool,  
reading a book calmly.

"You're being really mean, you know!" Flora said, watching Tecna helplessly. Sasha had a clock set on 2 minutes, and suddenly it rang,  
followed by Tecna hurling. Sasha cracked up laughing. "Its kinda funny watching that every two minutes," She said, winding the clock back.  
Flora frowned. "You're REALLY mean..." She said, watching helplessly once more. "Why don't you go away and get your feet off my back?" Tecna said weakly.  
Sasha hummed in thought, then said, "Nope, don't see that happening." Tecna attempted to stand up, but Sasha pushed her back down. "What are you going to do about it"  
"I can't stand this... its bad enough being bitten by one snake-rat, but FIVE?" Tecna said angrily. "Twelve... eleven... ten..." Sasha counted, but Tecna interuppted with a disturbing gag-like sound, followed by an equally disgusting splatter.  
"Hey, that was like, eight seconds too early, you can't do that, its against the rules!" Sasha said angrily and stormed away.  
Tecna groaned but said nothing else.

"Why do you do it?" Stella asked. "You're being REALLY stupid AND annoying! Why can't you just leave?" Musa resounded. "Be-cause, I am your worst nightmare..." Sasha said in an evil voice.  
"MUAHAHA!" She screamed, her eyes glowed red. "You really thought I was a fairy, huh? Stupid pixies!" She gritted her pointed teeth. "I am a GRHINON!" She yelled, an illusion spell lifting.  
"No really, I am. And it was really fun playing with Tecna, I need to do that more often." Bloom stepped backwards, frightened. She looked into Sasha's room, which was packed with snake-rat cages,  
which were crawling with live snake-rats. Sasha (or should I say, angst queen) stepped foward with a broad smile."Now I've come from doom city to-" She suddenly tripped head-over-heels on a protruding piece of dirt, landing in a pile of snake-rat crap that had ended up there. "AGH! Ruined my grand entrance!" She said then stood up quickly, qiping the crap off her chin and throwing it at Stella.

Stella screamed and fell over the couch. "AAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! CRAAAAAPPPPPPP ATTAAAAAAACKKK!" She yelled, jumping around idiotically.  
"BWAHAHA!" The Angst Queen yelled, unzipping her pocked and pulling out a tuba. "Now its time to face the music!" She said, playing it roughly.  
Musa blocked her ears. "STOP!" She screamed. "You're giving music a bad name!"

The Angst Queen rolled her eyes, unzipping her other pocket and aimed a live snake-rat towards Bloom, then turned and threw it at a pizza box instead.  
It smiled and ate all the pizza, and Bloom screamed, "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" She stared at the empty pizza box, her eyes brimming with tears...

----

"I think I'm gonna hurl," Prince Sky said, looking at the huge mess that a Griffin made, deciding to use this exact moment to leave a large collection of clustered crap on Riven's head. "I'm the one who should wanna hurl!" Riven said, taking the crap off and throwing it at Timmy, who quickly reacted with a blast from his pistol.

"Look at this mess! What are we gonna do now anyway? At least my personal raincloud can wash off all of the crap..." Riven said, referring to the raincloud that was all Timmy's fault. "Stupid nerd!" Riven said, then threw his shoe at him. Riven's shoe whacked Timmy across the face and the poor geek landed in a heap in a... heap, shall I say.

Timmy gagged. "UGH! GROSS!" He said in his Napolean voice. Riven cackled, then suddenly something hard hit him on the back of the head. "Oof!" He grunted, falling to the dirty ground. "Heh!" Brandon said, giving Prince Sky a high-five. "Hardened crap. I never thought it'd be in use.

---

"Now what should I do?" Asked the Angst Queen to herself. "Tecna, are you alright in there?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. "I'm fine, really..." Tecna replied sarcastically. "At least that spasm is over! Ugh!" The Angst Queen smiled. "You might wanna watch your step."

Suddenly a snake-rat appeared out of a crack on the floor, aiming for Tecna's foot. "Agh!" Tecna said, pulling back, just in time. "I'll show you!" Tecna growled, picking up the snake-rat by the tail and throwing it towards the Angst Queen, who easily evaded. "Stop this!" Bloom yelled, glowing with a cheezy orange light,then picked up a large bowling ball and easily threw it at The Angst Queen, hitting her in the head.

KNOCKOUTED!

Sasha woke up, and found herself tied to a stake. "Hey! What's going on!" She asked, tears brimming in her eyes. "Why are all you wierd people staring at me!" Flora faced her, and frowned. "You should know, unless if that bowling ball gave you amnesia or something." She said angrily. "I don't know what you're talking about! If it was the Angst Queen, I apologize for her behavior... you see, she's my dark side. And my name isn't Sasha, its Cortana. Sasha's just a disguize name for the Angst Queen to get away with misfortune!"

"So you DID know about it! Liar!" Stella roared. "Yes I did, I'm sorry, my memory just didn't catch on..." Cortana gave her a weak smile. "I'm so sorry, Tecna, do you even know that we have a lot in common?"

Tecna shook her head, fear in her eyes. She was afraid of this Sasha/Angst/Cortana thing. "Well, I'm a Cyborg too... well, sorta... I'm more of an AI. I really don't belong here, I belong with my master named... well, Master Chief."

Tecna raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind. Well, I'm in Alfea... I guess I should apologize to everyone... be careful, the Angst Queen may strike again... and she's loaded with snake-rats..."

(To be continued. Find out more to the boy's little adventure, as theirs gets more important as well, and figure out what the crap Cortana is gonna do now. Yes, I like to say Crap. I'm Strong Bad's girlfriend.

Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap. Crappity crap crap crapola.)


End file.
